<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Fate's Design by killerkittens22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397747">By Fate's Design</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkittens22/pseuds/killerkittens22'>killerkittens22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkittens22/pseuds/killerkittens22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Soulmate AUs.<br/>More tags to be added as needed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Storm at Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she is seven she gets her soul mark. It is a beautiful thing, colored in with sharp lines. A picture of the sea. When Hermione rubs her hand over it she swears she can feel the spray hitting her face and the salt on the wind.</p><p>It is the feeling of freedom, the unadulterated joy of living, it is the pleased shout of a pirate's crew, the sense of camraderie, and the challenge of fighting for a living. She thinks her soulmate must be a wild thing, equally pleased to enjoy the creature of comforts of lying in the sun on a hammock and to go haring off on an adventure to see the world.</p><p>For Hermione Granger, whose life is quiet and orderly and By The Rules, it is a terrifying and beautiful thought. She dreads think what she will become, if she seeks them out. There is a part of her, the small scared child never accepted by her peers, that tells her to stick to what she knows, to cling to rules that have always preserved her. Hermione Granger is terrified of <em>living</em>.</p><p>But Hermione Granger is a Lion at heart. And there is a part of her that thrills at this idea. It is culmination of dreams, every adventure book she has ever read, to go off on an adventure at sea. Her soulmate wants to go <em>everywhere</em>, she is sure of it, and Hermione Granger, she wants know <em>everything</em>. The idea that someone else would be with her on her quest for knowledge has never occurred to her before now. And some part of Hermione knows, for all she loves the rules, that this feels like being true to herself. Hermione Granger is supposed to make the rules, not follow them.</p>
<hr/><p>As she grows older her soulmark changes sometimes. Usually, it's a calm sort of sea, the waves dancing merrily over a banks of sand, seagulls twisting endlessly overhead.</p><p>Sometimes it is a storm.</p><p>And Hermione Granger realizes that there is a danger to following the sea. That the waves, no matter how joyful and happy and carefree can be dangerous. She shivers a little and wonders if it is worth finding this soulmate of hers after all.</p><p>Except when she rubs it she can still feel the spray hitting her face and smell the salt on the wind, and it tastes like <em>living</em>.</p><p>Hermione Granger learns what all the sailors know. That the sea is a deadly playmate, and that she is worth it all the same if you learn to weather the storm.</p>
<hr/><p>When Hermione Granger is 11 she meets Belladonna Yaxley and she <em>knows. </em> Bella is a seething, writhing, messy <em>storm of a person</em>. She is sorted into Gryffindor, and she hates. She hates teachers and school and Slytherins (She loves jokes and smiles and her friends). She is <em>storm</em> of rage and hurt and pain (and laughter and love and loyalty).</p><p>Hermione watches her come in like a hurricane.</p><p>She watches her bully the Slytherins, sends them hexes and insults and pain. (Belladonna Yaxley is like many Slytherins, she never had a parent that loved her. Belladonna Yaxley is unlike most Slytherins, it doesn't make her try harder to please, it makes her <em>seethe</em>). Hermione watches her take Harry Potter under her wing, and send him protection and love and everything he deserves.</p><p>Hermione watches ignore everything the teachers ever say. Hermione watches her giggle happily as she darts through nature for hours on end. They are friends, and Hermione realizes that for all Bella wants to <em>see everything</em> she does not always want to <em>know everything</em>. She enjoys action, and it doesn't temper the hate bred by years of parents who gave her lessons instead of love.</p><p>Hermione watches her <em>laugh</em>. At everything. At jokes, at food, at spells. Everything that catches her attention. Hermione watches her smile as she sees the world. And Bella tries to see the world more than anybody Hermione has ever known. She spends half her time running down corridors while Hermione struggles to catch up and leaving sentences and schoolwork half-finished as she goes to look at whatever funny looking pebble has caught her delighted attention. She runs her hands over everything and brings them up up to her face to sniff, or lick, or bite. She scratches over her skin with quills and stuffs her face into blankets to see if they feel different on her nose. Bella is creature comforts and the joy of experiencing something new and the rush of the adventure she can't help but bring Hermione into. Hermione can't help but think she was right, all those years ago, when she decided that her soulmate was the joy of <em>being</em> <em>alive</em>.</p><p>And she listens, to an extent. She listens to Hermione's rants and facts and nerdiness. There is a time limit, she is easily distracted, and Hermione forgives her the slight. Because Bella is the first person to really pay attention to what she says. Hermione hadn't even realized at first, that Bella wasn't being anything more than polite when she let Hermione talk. But then one day someone asks a question and she repeats something Hermione has said, and Hermione realizes in breathless sort of rush that Bella is actually interested in what she has to say. Maybe not an exceptional feat, Bella is interested in almost everything (Not school, but school wasn't made to suit Bella). Still. Bella was interested and Bella <em>talked back</em> and debated her theories. (Bella would be astonished if she knew Hermione thought she found her uninteresting. Hermione is one of the most interesting things she knows. Passion is a beautiful thing and Hermione full of it, besides, she is <em>challenging</em>. Full of facts and logic and clever debates. And Bella loves a challenge.)</p><p>Hermione knows that it might be easier to walk away, knows that Bella is a terrible raging <em>storm of a person</em>. (A bully, the sort of person who Hermione has avoided all her life, and yet there is potential there, a seed of what she might become.) But she can't help it, Bella is <em>alive</em>. She is laughing, writhing energy and freedom. It lies in the way she can't sit still and the way she laughs so utterly loud and carefree and in the way <em>she thinks</em> quick-witted and so very clever. Hermione should walk away because Bella is <em>mess, </em>but Bella is <em>alive</em> and it takes Hermione's breath away so that she thinks she is half in love already.</p><p>
  <em>Belladonna Yaxley is the ocean. Dangerous and too beautiful too resist, and worth learning to weather the storm.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cyanide and Fine Robes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucius Malfoy and Andromeda Black aren't soulmates, but they might as well be. They are bound by something every bit as inescapable, what is destiny in the face of tradition?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This should have been over minutes ago. The blood let, and the knives cleaned and put away. However, Andromeda sat there still. Her pale thin fingers danced featherlight over the razor sharp edge of the knife. It was a dangerous game, just a little bit more pressure and she would slice open her hand. Lucius was seized with the sudden desire to see it happen, to watch the crimson blood make its sharp contrast with the snow white hands and sleek, silver blade.</p><p>"'Meda." Lucius whispers softly, hoping to jerk her out of whatever daze she had fallen in.</p><p>Andromeda started and gripped the knife like she was going to strike. Lucius wondered if she would rather slip the knife into his chest, or her own.</p><p>"'Meda, we have to do this." Lucius' words are sharper this time, full of impatience.</p><p>Andromeda looks more like her sister, Bellatrix, in this moment. Her wild hair is let free from it's usual bun and her eyes are glittering strangely.</p><p>Lucius put his hands up.</p><p>How had it come to this?</p>
<hr/><p>"Mummy, Lucius says I'm to marry him."</p><p>Druella Black, looking pale and haughty in her formal robes, stared down at the girl in front of her.</p><p>"He's right."</p><p>Andromeda seemed confused and plucked nervously at her expensive dress.</p><p>"But I'm supposed to marry my soulmate aren't I, Mother?"</p><p>Druella grimaced at the reminder of the small, neon green "Theodore Tonks" written on her daughters arm. Cygnus had encouraged tales of soulmates despite Druella's better judgment, convinced his daughter could have nothing but a Pureblood destiny. But when the writing had appeared they had had no choice but to marry her off to one of the other unlucky houses with impure soulmarks.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, Andromeda, you'll marry who we tell you. Young master Malfoy will be your soulmate once you marry anyways."</p><p>Andromeda nodded and walked away, looking sadly at the brightly colored name on her left arm.</p>
<hr/><p>Thirteen year old Lucius Malfoy and Andromeda Black twirl elegantly on the dance floor. As the song finishes Andromeda pulls Lucius into the corridor and sighs in relief, leaning against the wall and slipping off her shoes.</p><p>"Thank goodness that's over, I hate dancing. No shame on you, Lucy, you're a lovely lead, but these shoes are murder!"</p><p>Lucius stiffened then smiled playfully. "My name isn't Lucy, as you know, <em>Andromeda</em>."</p><p>She wrinkled her noise and replied sharply, "<em>Don't </em>call me Andromeda."</p><p>Then she laughed and pulled her knees up to her chest, sinking quickly to the floor. Lucius followed more gracefully, an expression of distaste on his face.</p><p>"I don't know why you insist on sitting wherever you please, 'Meda. It's <em>common</em>." He sneered.</p><p>Andromeda didn't answer, her eyes were glued on her left arm, where it was covered up by the sleeve of her dress.</p><p>Lucius groaned, "Not this again! It's a <em>disgrace</em>. I wish more than anything I didn't have a soulmark, it would be better than this <em>thing."</em></p><p>"I know, Lucius! It's just... Mother and Father aren't soulmates, you know. I always thought they were, but they just did that ritual. It's supposed to <em>make you soulmates</em> but they hate each other! Father is always drinking, and they're fighting all the time. I'm scared Lucius! What if one of them leaves! Or kills the other! What if the ritual did this."</p><p>Lucius put out his arm and snuggled Andromeda to his side. Everyone in their circle knew about the Black's family problems, they made sure to invite Andromeda over as much as possible to help her avoid it, despite their parent's complaints about 'that rebellious Black girl'. It didn't matter that 'Meda was a bit more common than was respectable, they looked after each other. And Andromeda would straighten up by the time they got out of school, surrounded by Slytherin friends who could give her a discrete poke when she was 'acting like a mudblood'. Andromeda wasn't a fan of the other pureblood heirs, had only really made friends with Lucius because of their engagement, but they looked out for each other.</p><p>"'Meda, you're not going to be your parents."</p>
<hr/><p>Andromeda gripped the knife tighter.</p><p>"I can't do this, Lucius! If I don't want to be my parents they I shouldn't be following in the exact same path they made."</p><p>"Where are you going to go, 'Meda! Just do the ritual and get married to me! I can keep you safe!" Lucius roared.</p><p>Andromeda laughed shrilly, "Safe! Safe from what? The Dark Lord? Who you're joining? Becoming my parents? By living the same lives they did? I'm going to marry Ted, Lucius, I'm going to follow my soulmate. Narcissa will marry you, she'd be happy too. You know that! You won't be left with a <em>filthy common soulmate</em>, Lucius, don't worry."</p><p>Then she burst past him and ran to the door.</p><p>Lucius looked at his arm.</p><p>
  <em>Severus Snape</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm horny and gay, so this happened</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel Snape was in heat.</p><p>"Damn, damn, damn- <em>oh, Merlin that feels good."</em></p><p>Her head was thrown back against the wall and she was rubbing between her legs, resisting the urge to just strip right there to relieve her growing ache. It was becoming increasingly harder to remember why that wasn't a good idea. </p><p>She whined pitifully. <em>Alpha, someone big and strong who would save her and pick her up from this uncomfortable corridor, before shoving their knot into her- </em>Rachel shook her head. Right, unbonded omega, no strong, <em>delicious</em>, alphas coming to save her.</p><p>
  <em>I need to get back to the dorm.</em>
</p><p>There were specialized heat rooms in the dorms where she could ride out this wave of lust, by all rights she ought to be in one already, but she had thought that she could <em>make it.</em></p><p>
  <em>Obviously not, idiot.</em>
</p><p>It would be fine though, she had gone through this before and as long as she didn't run into any alphas, <em>with their strong delicious musky scent, Merlin, she could practically sniff it-</em></p><p>Wait a minute. She <em>could</em> sniff it. Cringe-inducing hormonal thought processes aside, there was definitely a distinct alpha scent coming down the corridor.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck</em>
</p><p>She got up quickly to try and hide before whimpering loudly as her now thoroughly soaked panties rubbed against her clit.</p><p>
  <em>Merlin that feels good. Maybe the alpha will notice? And then-</em>
</p><p>Rachel's increasingly horny daydreams were put to a stop as the alpha rounded the corner.</p><p>"Dear mother of Merlin and Morgana, you're gorgeous." Rachel panted out, with a glazed look, before turning red as she realized she had said that out loud.</p><p>Her embarrassment was short lived, however, as the alphas scent rolled towards her and she was struck with overwhelming urge to roll over and present herself or get up on her haunches and <em>beg.</em></p><p>"Rachel?!?" Hermione's concerned voice rang out over the corridor, slightly breathless.</p><p>Rachel couldn't summon up the mental capacity to reply as Hermione leaned over her, unintentionally shoving her breasts towards Rachel's face.</p><p>Rachel fought with herself for all of two seconds before her sex-starved omega took over and she started nuzzling Granger's breasts.</p><p>"Rachel what are you?!-" Hermione cut herself off upon observing Rachel's flushed face and piteous whine at the loss of contact. "You're in heat."</p><p>It was easy to smell now that she had noticed, and Hermione's cock was beginning to tent her skirt as the omega scents around her took affect.</p><p>
  <em>God, such a gorgeous perfect omega, all Hermione wanted to do was tear off her skirts and plunge her cock deep into that willing body.</em>
</p><p>Hermione's eyes took on a flushed glazed look, and Rachel's heartrate picked up as she smelt the alphas interest.</p><p>Then Hermione very firmly shook her head, and Rachel grimaced at the head spinning wave of disappointment.</p><p>
  <em>Of course such a gorgeous, strong, brilliant alpha doesn't want you. She's probably found her mate already. Well I hope she doesn't leave me in the corridor.</em>
</p><p>If Rachel had not currently mid-heat she might have been able to appreciate Hermione's level-headedness, as it was, all she felt was the sting of rejection and the knowledge that her choice for a perfect mate probably wasn't meant for her.</p><p>As Hermione picked Rachel up, very carefully not focusing on her delicious scent and small, perky breasts that could be seen through her shirt, she noticed a small mark on her shoulder where Rachel's shirt had slipped down.</p><p>It was an otter.</p><p>Hermione gasped and reached for her shoulder where an identical mark sat.</p><p>Rachel looked at her curiously.</p><p>"You're <em>mine</em>, I'm going to take you to a heat room and let you rest and then we're going to talk about this."</p><p>Rachel gaped at her with a huge smile and snuggled up to Hermione's chest nuzzling happily.</p><p>"My alpha."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She feels small and snuggly, wrapped up in her too big sweater as she ambles around the corridors. All she hear in the silence of the halls is the beat of her own heart and the jangle of her radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace.</p><p>Luna smiles dreamily as she looks up at the moon and tries to ignore the neverending <em>tired tired tired</em> running through her brain.</p><p>The door knocker's puzzle had been rather confusing tonight and young Luna Lovegood had no friends in Ravenclaw to help her figure it out, so here she was treading barefoot through the halls like a dreamy blonde waif.</p><p>Eventually she stumbled upon a small huddled form who seemed to have set up a base camp of sorts in an out of the way nook.</p><p>There was a mat on the ground and it was warm so, with a shrug, Luna snuggled herself next to the sleeping figure and went to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Luna woke up with the sun streaming in and the confused eyes of the boy she was cuddling with.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>She spotted a small silver moon on the boys neck and smiled.</p><p>"I'm Luna, your soulmate."</p><p>he blinked owlishly at her for a second before his eyes softened and he grinned.</p><p>"Neville Longbottom, did you get locked out of your dorm too?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>